Farewell to Grandma Mona
by cartoonman412
Summary: Bonnie and Brian's (Bonnie's 1 year old brother) Grandma Mona passes away and 1 of them speaks at her funeral ceremony


It was the morning of Wednesday, April 17, 2019 and Larry and Julia were helping 1 another to make breakfast meals. Meanwhile, Edgar and Mona were putting the pillows on the sofa.

Mona yelled out his daughter and son in law and grandkids' names, "Larry, Julia, Bonnie, Brian, come over here right now!"

"We're coming, Mom." Julia called out then suddenly she heard a noise from the living room. "Mom?!" she yelled out loud just as she ran right towards the living room to find her mother who's also Bonnie and Brian's grandmother on the sofa out cold. "Oh dear!" she exclaimed to herself.

"Mom? Dad?" Brian asked from the living room

"Brian, call 911, your grandmother collapsed on the living room sofa!" Julia said to her with panic and fear.

"Alright, Mom, I'll do it." he said to their mother while feeling panicked.

Brian called 911 and the paramedics came and took Mona to Varney-Rickles Memorial hospital

AT VARNEY-RICKLES MEMORIAL HOSPITAL

Bonnie and Brian arrived with Mason, Molly and Andy and Hannah's twin son and daughter, Felix and Kathy and they were all hanging around at the Anderson family's house.

"Grandma Mona?" asked Bonnie in shock and surprise.

"Bonnie, guys, over here!" Brian called out from the waiting room

Bonnie, Mason, Molly, Felix and Kathy walked right up to where Brian was.

Mason noticed depression and sorrow in Bonnie's eyes. "What just happened?" Mason asked 1 of his best friends for life.

"My Grandma Mona collapsed in the living room on the sofa this morning." said Bonnie to Mason

"Is he alright?" Kathy asked them just as she and Felix were worried about him as well.

"My mommy, daddy and Grandpa Edgar are speaking to Dr. Katzenberg right now." said Bonnie to them.

"I sure hope everything's gonna be alright." Felix said to himself.

"Hey, Bonnie, are my mom, brother, sister in law and your parents here?" Molly asked her.

"Yeah, Molly, and so are my Uncle Carl, Aunt Sophie, Cousin Katie and Grandma Sadie, they're with my parents and Grandpa Edgar right now." said Bonnie to her.

Larry, Julia and the other parents and grandparents and relatives and neighbors came right around the corner with Dr. Katzenberg.

"I am terreebly sorry, Madame Anderson." Dr. Katzenberg said to her.

"Mommy? Daddy? is everything alright?" asked Bonnie to them.

"Oh, Bonnie, Brian." Julia said to them while walking up to their 1st born daughter and 2nd born son while putting her arms around them.

"Mommy? Daddy? what's going on? is Grandma Mona gonna be alright?"

"I'm terribly sorry, Bonnie, Brian," Larry said to them while looking at their daughter and son just as he sighed depressingly. "Your grandmother from your mother's side of the entire family's deceased."

Bonnie and Brian looked stunned.

"Oh my word." said Bonnie to herself.

"No, no that can't be." Brian said to himself as Carl, Sophie and Katie were calming him down.

"Bonnie? are you alright?" Julia asked her.

"I need to sit down." said Bonnie to them.

Mason pulled up a bright purple chair so that Bonnie could sit right down in it.

Bonnie took her seat just as she asked Larry and Julia what just happened.

"She had a heart stroke." Julia said to them just as she was trying to be strong and brave for their daughter and son.

"What?!" exclaimed Bonnie to her in shock.

"Her heart just gave up." Julia said to them about Mona's passing and began sobbing silently.

Brian sighed depressingly.

Bonnie covered her face with her hands and began sobbing heavily.

Molly held Bonnie closer to his chest.

"Oh, Bonnie." she said to her while trying to hold back her tear drops.

"1st my Grandpa Nathan, then my pet goldfish, Skipper and now my Grandma Mona." said Bonnie to herself still weeping silently on Molly's right shoulder.

"We know, Bonnie, we know." Molly said to her.

Mason, Felix and Kathy looked at their good friends trying to not cry and weep.

Felix was with Kathy just as she cried a bit.

Carl and Sophie were controlling Katie who just collapsed to a chair closest to her and was weeping silently.

About 1 week later, good friends and true family members of Mona Jones have gathered for her funeral service.

(Julia was weeping silently on Larry's right shoulder.)

"We know, Julia, we know." Larry said to her as Edgar looked right at his wife's blue casket containing her motionless body.

Edgar wiped away his tear drops. "She's with his Nathan in the skies of heaven right now." Edgar said to himself as well.

Carl looked right down at Mona's motionless body. "This is just terrible, horrible, terrible." Sophie put her right hand on Carl's right shoulder just as he cried and wept over his deceased mother in law, then Sadie walked right up.

"I know things went crazy sometimes, but-" Sadie choked up then turned over to the others and wept silently.

Larry walked right up to the blue casket.

"Mona, you were mine and Carl's mother in law, and may our words be safe in your memories." Larry cried a bit just as Katie held him closer to his chest.

Bonnie and Brian stood right next to the blue casket.

"Grandma Mona, why did you need to pass away? why?" asked Bonnie to the skies of heaven with tear drops in her eyes.

"It's just not fair, Bonnie, it's just not fair at all" Brian said to her.

"1st we lost Bonnie and Brian's Grandpa Nathan and pet goldfish, Skipper, then their grandmother in the exact same year, no less." Felix said to himself while looking at the blue casket and his good friends at the exact same time.

"This is just tragically depressing." Kathy said to herself.

"This doesn't seem real to all of us." Mason said to herself.

Mason looked right at Bonnie who was now silent. "Bonnie, are you alright?" Mason asked her.

"My Grandpa Jack, my goldfish and my Grandma Mona are deceased, how do you think I am, Mason?" Bonnie broke down in depression. "I'm terribly Sorry." he said to her.

"Well Don't be." Mason said to her.

"How are you 2 doing?" Sadie came right up asking Bonnie and Brian.

"Well, Grandma Sadie," said Bonnie to Sadie. "my Grandma Mona's off in a much better place in the skies of heaven right now."

"I know that, Bonnie, but that's part of the great mystery of life, you just don't know how much time you have left to live." Sadie said to him.

"Hey, they're beginning the funeral service." Carl said to them.

Everybody sat right down, Bonnie and Brian sat right next to Larry and Julia.

Carl went right up and spoke about their relationship with 1 another, then Julia walked right up and struggled through her speech just as she almost silently wept throughout the entire service.

Molly and Kathy got up and they both sang a karaoke song and while they were doing that, Felix and Mason had silent tear drops coming right outta their eyes. Julia had her arms around them while they sat right back just as tear drops came from her eyes and they felt some hands on their right shoulders, so they looked right back to see them giving them depressed smiling faces. They smiled at them then sat frontwards losing their smiling faces when they looked right at the casket.

Reverend Thompson walked right up and asked if there was anybody left who wanted to say some words to which Bonnie said he'll do it.

Bonnie walked right up to the podium and looked at her good friends and true family members.

"Good luck with your eulogy speech, Bonnie, don't be nervous." Mason said to their good friend.

"Thanks for being here, everybody, my Grandma Mona would've appreciated how much you all cared so much about her," she began her eulogy speech. "I didn't have enough courage and bravery to speak at my Grandpa Nathan's funeral ceremonies, and it was my Grandma Mona who gave me that courage and bravery, she was my brave young hero, we looked up to her," Bonnie teared up a bit. "And I-" tear drops began going down her face. "I just wish that she was still here." she said to herself just as she slowly broke down. "My mommy wishes that she was still here, my daddy wishes that she was still here and Brian wishes that she was still here." She began breaking down at the podium so Molly, Mason, Felix and Kathy got right up from their seats and walked right up to her and put their hands on her shoulders.

"Bonnie, it's gonna be alright." Molly said to her.

"We're here for you as well." Kathy said to her.

"Molly, Mason, you guys." said Bonnie to her good friends.

"You're not left alone." Felix said to him.

"You guys." said Bonnie to them.

"We're all here for you." Molly said to her while Mason was right next to her.

"Always in our hearts and minds, just like your Grandpa Nathan and your pet goldfish, skipper and your Grandma Mona as well." Mason said to her as well.

"Thanks a bunch, you guys." said Bonnie to them then cleared her throat. "My Grandma Mona was a very nice and clever lady," "I remember a good story that my mommy and daddy told me, 1 time right before Brian came along, she gave me a nice pair of roller-skates and it was super thrilling."

Everybody began laughing a bit "You just can't forget about it."

Julia cleaned away her tear drops just as Bonnie continued her speech.

"Thanks a bunch, Grandma Mona, for all of your true love, I'll miss you more than anything, Goodbye." said Bonnie to herself then they joined her in a group cuddle just as the entire crowd applauded.

They all walked right up to the podium and joined them in the group cuddle.

"Thanks a bunch, you guys." said Bonnie to them.

"No problem." Mason said to him.

AT THE LUCKEY-ERMEY MEMORIAL CEMETERY

Mona's blue casket was buried underground and Bonnie and Brian stood right at her grave.

They walked right up next to where they were standing.

"Grandma Mona, we really loved you and we'll miss you more than anything, but we know that we'll be remembering you again some other day." said Bonnie to the grave while kneeling down

Brian kneeled right down with her.

"Goodbye, Grandma Mona, we'll never forget about you."

Larry and Julia kneeled right down next to Bonnie and Brian.

They stood silently right behind their good friends.


End file.
